Nowadays, a wide range of smart cycling equipment is used by a lot of cyclists on riding. In use, a cable is used to connect a smart cycling equipment to a mobile phone, such that sport data can be collected by the mobile phone. In another way, the smart cycling equipment can be connected to the mobile phone by Bluetooth, such that the sport data can be transmitted to the mobile phone without the cable. In this way, the mobile phone receives sport data easily.
However, there are following problems when using technical solutions stated above. Firstly, when a number of smart cycling equipment are connected to the phone via Bluetooth respectively, management of multiple cycling equipment in a single mobile phone simultaneously is necessary, resulting in messy management, inconvenience use, multiple connections, power consumption and other problems. Secondly, Android operating system of the mobile phones is developed by many mobile phone manufacturers, respectively. Versions of the operating system are different from each other. In addition, the mobile phones are integrated with different Bluetooth chips. Accordingly, different Bluetooth chips are coded in different ways. Therefore, many mobile phones fail to connect BLE (Bluetooth low energy) data channels as the BLE data channels are not compatible to the Android operating system. Thirdly, a plurality of steps are necessary when the mobile phone is connected to smart devices (Such as smart helmets), including, for example, scanning BLE data channel, then obtaining headset MAC address (physical address) of the BLE data channel, and further connecting a Bluetooth headset using the obtained MAC address. In summary, it is inconvenience to connecting the smart cycling equipment to the mobile phone in existing technology.